


Старая сказка

by philippa



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Self-Insert, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philippa/pseuds/philippa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попаданец типовой, резиновый :) Мэри-Сью во весь рост :) <br/>Тире сверх всякого разумения :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Старая сказка

1.

В каждом рассказе должен быть сюжет. Стержень, так сказать, на который будет нанизано все - характеры, поступки, выбор действующих лиц. Еcли рассматривать жизнь, свою и окружающих, как рассказ (а у кого-то хватит на повесть, а то и на роман), то можно собрать неплохой перечень этих самых стержней - любовь, например. К мужчине (мужчин не рассматриваю - у них свои игрушки). Или судорожная любовь к детям и их воспитанию. Или вдохновенное ведение домашнего хозяйства, включая ежемесячные ремонты. Или не менее судорожное и вдохновенное желание независимости - от любви к мужчине, к детям, к домашнему хозяйству.

У меня тоже есть стержень - он называется скука. Или лень. Или и то и другое сразу - скука и лень. Существует не очень много действий, автоматически мною выполняемых время от времени - как-то: приготовление обедов и ужинов, стирка, проверка уроков, чтение книг. Как ни странно, книги - тоже привычка. Скучно. И лень. Потому что неизвестно когда превратилось в перечень потерь: а такого больше не будет. И такого тоже. И этого. Разве что уж совсем далекое от окружающей действительности - но и оно раздражает - мне бы ваши заботы! Понятно, что при таком раскладе самое страшное - отступление от заведенного порядка. В первый момент я просто теряюсь - липкое, холодное чувство беспомощности. Потом начинаю соображать, медленно, потому что отвыкла - стоп, не так все ужасно. Можно изменить заведенный порядок вот так и вот так, и объехать препятствие. И уже напоследок вспоминаю - да, еще есть муж. В крайнем случае, можно позвонить ему. В крайнем - он не любит отвлекаться от своих игрушек - политики, денег, спортзала, очередной блондинки.

Впрочем, бывают отступления и отступления. Те, которые касаются меня самой - не самые плохие. Я умею терпеть - лишь бы порядок не нарушался. Жаль, что не все удается перетерпеть - например, если сломался зуб, все равно приходится идти к зубному. Вернее, ехать - поликлиника в получасе езды, если без пробок. На маршрутке, конечно: автошкола - тоже отступление от заведенного порядка.

Так вот - маршрутка, и, как всегда, хочется спать, и, тоже как всегда, проклятый зуб ведет себя вполне прилично, не то что ночью - но не выходить же? Да и выйти невозможно - пробка. Остается пялиться в окно, вернее, на собственное отражение в ранних зимних сумерках. На меня смотрит толстая сорокалетняя тетка со следами - как это говорится? - былой красоты. В уродливой теплой шапке, под которой волосы превращаются в войлок. Ну и мешки под глазами - не от сегодняшнего недосыпа, а, видимо, уже от возраста.

Маршрутка наконец-то трогается с места, кое-как успевает на зеленый свет, утробно урча, вползает на мост. Мост длинный, но здесь уже легче - четыре полосы дороги, огни, почти белый снег, темная стена леса вдали. Зуб вдруг решает напомнить о себе, да так, что в глазах на мгновение темнеет - но мгновение проходит, проходит и боль, и передо мной снова собственное отражение. Два собственных отражения. Они дрожат и разъезжаются - почему-то одно вверх, другое вниз, и то, что внизу, смотрит на меня без особого удивления и будто бы кивает - пока, дескать! А верхнее - настоящее, как я понимаю - тоже кивает, но немного позднее, в ответ. Это сон - запоздало соображаю я. Не надо бы, опять голова заболит! Но спать хочется ужасно, и, поймав еще один плывущий взгляд отражения, я покорно закрываю глаза.

 

2.

Так и есть - голова разболелась. Это первое, что до меня доходит. Открывать глаза и вообще шевелиться решительно не хочется. Но приходится - и на меня сейчас же рушится несколько неожиданностей (отступлений - на этот раз от знакомого маршрута) сразу. Я, оказывается, не сижу на продавленном сиденье маршрутки. Жаркая неуклюжая шуба тоже отсутствует. Я лежу - на чем-то чистом и прохладном, и вокруг тоже чисто - никаких тебе выхлопных газов - и прохладно. И очень темно. Пытаюсь подняться - голова тут же протестует, да так, что я тяну руку - сдернуть проклятую шапку. Но шапки нет - есть…бинт? Голова явно перевязана, и вместо джинсов - познание мира на ощупь продолжается - на мне что-то вроде ночной сорочки. Льняной ночной сорочки. Все разом становится на свое место - я в больнице! Воображение рисует все возможные ужасы сразу - а если маршрутка слетела с моста, пока я спала? А дети? Они же будут ждать! Телефон, скорее! Хотя - какой телефон? То, на чем я лежу, уютно хрустит, когда я пытаюсь - не очень успешно - сесть. Какой странный матрас - успеваю подумать я, и тут же - сквозь хруст - слышу шаги и голоса. Появляется свет - слабый, дрожащий, словно пробивающийся сквозь занавеску. Больничную занавеску - договаривает разум, потому что - шелест ткани, шаги уже ближе - и не больничному линолеуму, а будто по земле… по траве.

Голос, встревоженный голос совсем близко:  
\- Госпожа! Проснись, госпожа!

Свет - и в самом деле одинокий огонек чего-то, похожего на свечу, но не свечи - тоже приближается, и из темени выплывает лицо - первое лицо после аварии? Катастрофы? Молодое женское лицо, и владелица его явно чем-то озабочена.  
\- Госпожа! - Повторяет она, обращаясь… ко мне? Я кручу головой, тотчас же отозвавшейся новым приступом боли, и вижу… шалаш. Большой, хорошо оборудованный шалаш - иначе не скажешь. И в нем двое - я и эта девица, невесть почему назвавшая меня госпожой.  
Лицо ее становится еще более озабоченным, она жалостно охает, ставит светильник… куда-то, в общем, ставит… и осторожно помогает мне сесть.  
\- Мы б не стали тебя будить, госпожа, но там… там сам лорд!

Еще не легче - лорд!  
Я осторожно опускаю на пол ноги - босые! А девица продолжает охать и ахать, и я старательно вслушиваюсь, и вскоре узнаю, что: во-первых, у меня имеется еще и племянник, который как раз сейчас беседует с лордом, но лорд непременно хочет говорить со мной, а не с ним. Во-вторых, лорд знает, конечно, о моем нездоровье, но упорно стоит на своем… В-третьих, он, то есть лорд, обещал еще и вылечить меня, так что отказать ему не решились.

\- А ты, госпожа Халет, сама знаешь, каков он упрямец. Да и то, подумать - где ж мы сейчас были, если б не он?  
Я слушаю и цепляюсь за имя - оно не то чтобы знакомо, но когда-то слышано… давно. Девица, бормоча: "Я вот водички принесу", как раз выходит, и мне удается нырнуть (или вынырнуть?) на мгновение в нормальную жизнь, где ездят на маршрутках, одним движением включают свет, как правило, не спят на соломе, где нет лордов, разве что… разве что в книжках! А эту книжку - осеняет меня - я знаю! И вторая, не менее здравая мысль - значит, это сон! Роскошный, связный, безумно увлекательный сон! Девица возвращается с водой, налитой, кстати, в не слишком изящно сработанную глиняную посудину и предлагает:  
\- Умойся, госпожа!

Я склоняюсь - и вижу собственное лицо. Голова замотана белой тряпкой, вполне, впрочем аккуратно и умело, из под тряпки лезут волосы, и я с восхищением замечаю, что они - длинные! Правда, в остальном моя внешность, включая двойной подбородок, ничуть не изменилась, а синяки под глазами стали еще больше и выразительнее. В полном восторге я оглядываю себя со всех сторон - это же платье! Я видела такое в кино! Сон так гармоничен и подробен, что я чуть не прыгаю от нетерпения … даже головная боль становится всего лишь еще одной деталью, подчеркивающей реальность происходящего…. Так…. Какая еще реальность? Это же сон! Я крепко жмурюсь под сочувственное бормотание девицы - но не от боли, а от счастья: лень и скука, мои всегдашние спутницы, не смогли преодолеть этой границы, остались там, наяву. А я здесь - злорадно думаю я - и зуб не болит. А голова - ерунда. И я - действительно я! - открываю рот и говорю:  
\- Скажи лорду Карантиру, что я иду.

Девица - интересно, а как ее зовут? Имена тоже могут присниться? - кидается за занавеску, а я, еще раз огладив подол - конечно, отвыкла от юбок, тем более длинных - шествую следом. Внутри, под ложечкой, что-то бултыхается и подпрыгивает - только бы! Только бы не проснуться до того как я увижу! Эльфов!

Как же!  
Снаружи, оказывается, ночь. Горят факелы, горят костры… И горит непонятного происхождения синий шарик, больше всего смахивающий на обычную лампу дневного света. Этот - явно экзотический для здешних мест - прибор держит в руке верзила, важно восседающий на парадном месте - парадном бревне? - у костра.

Моя девица останавливается на почтительном расстоянии и лепечет:  
\- Вот и госпожа Халет…. - а потом не то приседает, не то кланяется, впрочем, с большим чувством.

Верзила встает… и встает… и встает… и оказывается выше меня едва ли не на две головы - а меня родители и некстати случившаяся акселерация ростом не обидели. Справа и слева от него встают еще двое, с факелами - освещая, значит, встречу высоких договаривающихся сторон. Я наконец-то соображаю, что не годится сейчас глазеть по сторонам, и задираю голову.

Я знаю, чего ждать… я помню - и, оказывается, не знаю и не помню ничего. Потому что лорд Карантир Темный. Краснолицый и мрачный. Неуживчивый и угрюмый. Он красив так, что мне, непривычной к подобным потрясениям, становится больно. И я морщусь, конечно. Он делает шаг вперед - один широкий шаг, и оказывается совсем рядом, и очень бережно… непривычно, невыносимо бережно разматывает повязку. Волосы слиплись от крови, тряпка присохла, но это не важно. Он осторожно раздвигает пряди, от пальцев струится не тепло и не холод - жизнь. Боль прячется, падает куда-то вниз, я чувствую ее в горле, в груди… там она и замирает, почти незаметная, почти знакомая….

\- Теперь тебе надо отдохнуть, госпожа. Я вижу, что был не прав, требуя немедленной встречи, но я рад, что сумел помочь. Это - дело чести, и эту честь я не уступил бы и лучшему лекарю.

Голос его так низок и глубок, так непохож на обычные человеческие - мужские - голоса, что я вздрагиваю и отступаю. Руки соскальзывают.

Сон начинает приобретать настолько странный - и даже угрожающий - оттенок, что впору не только вздрогнуть. Впору проснуться. Посмотрели - и будет. Хорошего - понемножку. Подбадривая себя дневной - не из сна - житейской мудростью, я плетусь обратно в шалаш (то есть шатер), за мной увязывается та же самая девица, навязчиво предлагая - принести поесть, попить, сопроводить меня до ветру и прочие полезные, но абсолютно сейчас не доходящие до меня вещи. За девицей следует мОлодец в темной бороде и усах, с рукой на перевязи - кажется, упомянутый племянник. Мне все равно. Земля под ногами как-то странно раскачивается, идти становится все труднее, и я грузно - а как же еще? - оседаю, не дойдя двух шагов до занавески и искренне надеясь, что не забуду все это, когда проснусь.

 

3.

И просыпаюсь - ровно на том же месте. День или позднее утро, по шалашу гуляют солнечные лучи, занавеска, прикрывающая вход, откинута - и там, снаружи, лето.

Рабочая гипотеза, так наскоро принятая ночью, явно нуждается в доработке, и я лениво перебираю варианты: предсмертные глюки? Кома?  
И не менее лениво возражаю сама себе - а разница? Когда-нибудь оно наверняка кончится - тогда и будет видно. Хорошо еще - я знаю, что делать. То есть знаю, что должна делать та, чьим именем меня зовут - она должна встать и явиться пред лицо собственного народа, только что выигравшего - с помощью эльфов - бой местного значения. С орками, да. И вести этот народ дальше, к новым победам…

Из-за занавески слышны голоса: петь они вздумали, что ли? - и вдруг понимаю: не песня - плач.  
Это не книга, которую можно закрыть, там настоящие - здесь и сейчас настоящие - смерть, горе, кровь. И я… дырка на картине. И он. Которому придется отказать. Ха, это мне придется отказать - ему!

Думать дальше не получается - и я встаю. Оглядываюсь - а где тут кольчуга впечатляющего размера XXL? Кольчуги нет. Есть то, на чем я спала - смахивающее на широкую скамью. Есть стол, а на нем та самая посудина с водичкой. Есть пляшущая на ветру тряпка - я отодвигаю ее, и, подумав напоследок - дверь в лето, блин - выхожу.

Девица, присевшая у костра, утирает подолом лицо и опрометью кидается ко мне с неизменным:  
\- Госпожа! Ты проснулась!

Черт. Актриса из меня никакая. Может, плюнуть? - мелькает вполне соблазнительная мысль. Изобразить, что у владычицы Халет в результате эльфийского лечения отшибло память. Они же не настоящие… или все-таки настоящие? Еще раз - отставить. Бесполезно. Если решать - то для себя. Я, дура старая, принимаю ниспосланный мне дар.… То есть условия игры…. То есть временное - надеюсь - помешательство…. А, пропади оно все!

Я киваю - и получаю в ответ новую порцию свежих новостей. Новости ничуть не отличаются от тех, которые можно увидеть в криминальной хронике.… Когда доходит до детишек, потерявшихся в лесу, я решаюсь:  
\- Ищут?  
Девица машет рукой и безнадежно бросает:  
\- Да ищут…  
Так. Сейчас. Я сглатываю, выпрямляюсь и выдаю:  
\- Будем искать!  
Как ни странно, она понимает:  
\- Я Халмира кликну! Х-а-а-лмир!  
Халмиром оказывается вчерашний племянник. Вид у него тот еще, но он, кажется рад - не мне, конечно, а тому, что его позвали. То есть - той, которая его позвала:  
\- Фирэт? - и здоровой рукой обнимает девицу за плечи.  
\- Госпожа?  
\- Госпожа, госпожа, - бормочу я раздраженно. Мое желание командовать и распоряжаться пытается сравняться с моими способностями - то есть стремится к нулю.  
\- Сюда. Собрать всех. И скорее. - Кажется, безличными предложениями изъясняться проще.

Фирэт что-то быстро нашептывает ему, и племянник кивает.  
Тут меня осеняет:  
\- Можно же эльфов позвать. Они еще здесь?  
Внутри что-то проваливается, но Фирэт отвечает буднично:  
\- А куда им деться? Лорд Карантир, пока тебя перенес да уложил, сам едва на ногах стоял - он к целению-то, говорят, непривычный. Там они, - и снова машет рукой - в сторону леса, темнеющего за частоколом.

Он? Перенес и уложил? Меня - не-скажу-сколько килограмм живого веса? Он - поднял меня и перенес? Меня никто… никогда… Горло перехватывает, в глазах вскипают - по-другому и не скажешь - слезы, я стараюсь удержать их - и не могу. Мать-командирша, чтоб тебе, железная женщина…  
Но Фирэт деловито продолжает:  
\- Да только негоже так к эльфам, тебе бы, госпожа, волосы прибрать, платьице новое надеть, монисто…. - И вдруг шмыгает носом, всплескивает руками и кричит:  
\- А нету! Нету у нас ничего, ни мониста, ни платьица, все пожгли да разорили, бедные мы, несчастные! Ой, мама… - и с размаху уткнувшись мне в плечо, горько плачет. Ох.

Все мои нежные чувства разом исчезают, остается одно - стыд. Я прижимаю Фирэт к себе, всхлипывающую, дрожащую, и злобно - хотя он-то в чем виноват? - шиплю "Иди давай" несчастному, растерянному Халмиру.

\- Мама, - скулит Фирэт, - и мне плевать, наяву это или во сне. Она же - почти ровесница моим - доходит до меня. Что ж я за них-то не беспокоюсь? И вспоминаю - два отражения в стекле, два встретившихся - и простившихся - взгляда. И чувствую жалость, а не зависть - к той, оставшейся.

К счастью, утешать плачущих детей я умею. Фирэт снова утирает глаза, шумно сморкается.  
\- Беги, - говорю я ей - помоги Халмиру. Напутает еще! - И она бежит, оглядываясь - мой вид явно кажется ей неподходящим для визита.

4.

Иду. Люди кланяются, я киваю в ответ. Я помню, кто победил в битве, я помню, что орки не прорвались - но то, что творится вокруг, больше всего напоминает кладбище.

Ворота распахнуты. Снаружи - лето, лес… и орки. Я стараюсь не всматриваться. Я откуда-то знаю, что вот это - плач и причитания Фирэт, перевязанная рука Халмира, тела, завернутые в чистые простыни, дети, пропавшие в лесу.

Хоронить этих, лежащих с наружной стороны частокола - нельзя. Сжечь - не хватит сил. Значит, уходить придется все равно.

Зеленые шатры эльфов у самого леса. Часовые склоняют копья, повторяя навязшее в зубах - госпожа!  
Один из них исчезает в шатре и через мгновение выходит:  
\- Лорд Карантир просит тебя войти и разделить с ним дневную трапезу!

Вхожу.  
Да, на меня здесь явно не рассчитывали - темно. Похоже, эльфийские ткани отличаются хорошим качеством - никаких тебе солнечных лучиков насквозь. Возглас, шорох - вспыхивает свет. Тот самый синий шарик - на трехногой подставке.  
Он. Пытается встать, задевает головой одну из жердей, и… ну конечно!  
\- Госпожа Халет! Здорова ли ты?  
Надо отвечать. Как же все это напоминает плохой фильм!  
\- Да. Спасибо большое.

Он пытается что-то сказать, но я отмахиваюсь - прерываться нельзя, надо выговорить все подряд.  
\- Опять к тебе за помощью, - лорд - подсказывает что-то внутри; лорд - послушно повторяю я, - многие убежали в лес, прячутся, или лежат раненые. Так вот - чтобы всех их собрать, - соображаю в ужасе, что именно несу, и путаюсь в словах, но он уже понял и молча кивает в ответ.

Шагает мимо меня, к выходу - словно порыв ветра, и почти сразу же возвращается:  
\- Готово. А теперь - не откажи. - И взмахом руки указывает в угол, где на чистой, даже кажется, вышитой тряпочке разложены яблоки, хлеб и что-то белое, не то творог, не то сыр. И кубки, две штуки. Сидеть предполагается тоже на полу - и я, похоже должна садиться первой. И сажусь - с грацией немолодого.… Задумываюсь - кого? Ну, пусть слона - здесь же есть что-то такое. Он опускается напротив - еще один порыв ветра.

Откусывать, жевать, глотать - здесь, при нем? Ни за что! Беру кубок, осторожно пробую - вода. Ну и ладно.  
\- Это лишь малая часть моего долга, - вдруг заявляет он. - Вы живете на моих землях, пусть на самой границе. Значит, вы были под моей защитой - а я пришел слишком поздно. Прости. Я понимаю - я сам потерял отца в битве….

Что-то капает мне на ногу - вот же, пролила воду. Еще бы - пока он говорит, я нагло, в упор, пялюсь, глазею, таращусь на него.

Он невозможен, невероятен. Таких волос просто не бывает. Не бывает такого лба, бровей, глаз. Таких плеч и рук. Такого голоса тоже не бывает - и совершенно естественно, что он умолкает на полуслове, вопросительно глядя на меня. А вот этого мне не нужно. Это мне можно смотреть, ведь я сейчас произнесу ту самую, занесенную в анналы, речь - и уйду.  
Но первым опять начинает он:  
\- Не лучше ли будет для вас - переселиться на север? Леса там не хуже, а орки не смеют и близко подойти. Если пожелаешь, мы перевезли бы раненых и детей…  
Я набираю воздуха, судорожно выдыхаю…. И ляпаю:  
\- Я подумаю.  
Вот тебе раз! Какое еще подумаю? И поспешно договариваю:  
\- До вечера.  
Теперь можно посмотреть на него еще раз - и встать. Опять же с присущей мне грацией. Но я не успеваю встать - он протягивает руку и касается моей руки. И говорит:  
\- Халет!  
Внутри все обрывается. И, падая, кричит - нет, нет, нет! Я вспоминаю - будто в зеркале вижу нас двоих. Все. Знай свое место. Я позорно хлюпаю носом - что за наказанье такое! И все-таки встаю. Встает и он, так и не отпуская моей руки.  
\- Что бы ты ни решила - ты под моим покровительством и защитой. - Говорит он едва слышно, и голос его отдается дрожью на грани звука. - У нас принято скреплять такие союзы… Поцелуем - договариваю я про себя. Как же! Даже такого поцелуя мне не светит. - Залогом.

Он опускает взгляд - и я за ним, хотя уже знаю, что ни колец, ни браслетов он не носит. Потом оглядывается по сторонам - и снимает с треноги светящийся шарик.  
\- Ничего другого, достойного тебя, у меня нет - прими его.

Я протягиваю вторую руку, шарик прячется в наших ладонях, снова становится почти темно. Мы - одновременно - склоняем головы и крепко ударяемся лбами. И охаем - тоже одновременно.  
\- Больно? - спрашивает он, - где? - и выпускает шарик, и снова - как вчера - касается волос… щеки…шеи…

Я в ужасе разжимаю пальцы, шарик падает на пол - и он, опомнившись, отстраняется.  
Торопливо подхватываю подарок, пячусь к выходу, и пробормотав:  
\- До вечера! - удаляюсь прочь, стараясь не слишком напугать часовых.

 

5.

Медленно - потому что другого случая может и не быть. Останавливаюсь на склоне холма - оказывается, мои смекалистые соплеменники перегородили перешеек между двумя реками - большой и поменьше. Вода так мирно и благостно сверкает на солнце, что слезы наворачиваются, и совсем не хочется спускаться вниз, к частоколу. Но выбора нет - и кто-то уже бежит мне навстречу - Фирэт, конечно.

\- Нашелся, нашелся! - Выкрикивает она. - Жив!  
Добежав, хватает меня за руку и тащит за собой, а на мое:  
\- Кто жив-то?  
Радостно кивает:  
\- Хальвдан! Жив! Нашелся!  
Кажется, мне полагается выражать радость - но я лишь тоскливо гадаю, кто этот Хальвдан - еще один родственник на букву "Ха"? К счастью, Фирэт все равно - она без умолку повествует о подвигах предполагаемого родственника:  
\- Он баб с детьми в погреб, а сам в лес, орков заманивал. И увел! Ранили его, потом к реке загнали - их десятка три было, так он, чтоб живым не даваться - с обрыва! Ногу сломал, кровью чуть не истек - хорошо, эльфы заметили! Там лекарь с ним, сказал - выспаться ему надо - и все, здоров будет. А он не спит, тебя дождаться хочет!  
Мы входим в ворота, и Фирэт договаривает:  
\- Я его к тебе сказала нести… - И виновато заглядывает в глаза. - Не рассерчаешь?  
\- Ничего!  
В двух шагах от "моего" шатра Фирэт решительно останавливается и объявляет, что обед не готов и белье не стирано - так что она попозже зайдет.  
Соломенный тюфяк, на котором я спала, теперь занят - и тот, кто на нем сидит - а не лежит, пробует подняться мне навстречу. Отступаю, солнечный луч врывается в шатер - и я давлюсь от ужаса. Этот… передо мной… - это мой муж, удачливый бизнесмен, любитель спорта и блондинок!!!

Явно приняв вырвавшийся у меня крик за выражение радости, он тянется - шалаш невелик, хватает меня за рукав и усаживает рядом. Из глубины души рвется:  
-А ты-то как сюда попал?!  
Но я удерживаюсь, и вовремя. Потому что я- это я, до мельчайших подробностей, а вот он - не совсем он: и длинные патлы, которые он - тамошний - горячо и искренне презирает, и отсутствие пивного живота… кажется, и ростом он выше…

Происходящее, к которому я уже почти привыкла, почти приняла как есть, опять начинает приобретать черты дурного сна… Вдвойне дурного, потому что муж - или его двойник - стискивает меня в объятьях и хрипло смеется:  
\- Вот оно как, Халет, вот оно как! Отец твой и брат не хотели меня видеть в зятьях - а теперь их нет! Некому запрещать-то!  
Я слабо вырываюсь - бесполезно, притом что говорит он сущую правду - все просто ахнули, когда я пожелала выйти за него. Другое дело, что там я настояла на своем. А здесь, похоже, получилось иначе - вот и ходит Халет до сорока лет в девках. А вот интересно - как же быть с моей здешней девственностью? Этот вопрос, кажется, решается на месте - по крайней мере, муж уже прилагает соответствующие усилия. Черт! Не муж никакой - как его? Хальвдан! Отчетливо понимая, что объяснения вида: "Извини, но я не Халет, и вообще уже полдня как люблю лорда Карантира" сейчас не пройдут, спешу применить еще один свой признанный талант - врать и льстить:  
\- Что ты - а если увидят? - шепчу я, хватая его за руки, - Да разве можно? Ты лучше скажи, как ты жив остался? Я ж не знаю ничего! Неужели правда - с обрыва?

Он не настаивает и охотно заводит рассказ о своих подвигах - я вспоминаю, как на меня недавно подействовало эльфийское леченье; удивительно, что ему вообще чего-то хотелось!  
Я помогаю ему лечь, укрываю - и он, оборвав на полуслове свое повествование, засыпает, не выпуская моей руки.

 

6.

Осторожно - а вдруг проснется? - отнимаю руку и выскальзываю из шатра. Фирэт картинно и напоказ помешивает что-то в большом котле - так и есть - подслушивала.  
Не поворачивая головы, ровно - слишком ровно, даже не спрашивая, объявляет:  
\- Похлебки мучной. С потрохами.

Плюхает на землю миску, похлебка - мучная, с потрохами - выплескивается на землю. Так. Девочка (А ведь я до сих пор не знаю, кто она мне? Служанка, родня, воспитанница?) - недовольна! То ли тем, что я не вознаградила героического Хальвдана по заслугам, то ли наоборот - его чрезмерной пылкостью?  
\- А ты почему не ешь?  
\- Я потом, госпожа Халет. Я, если позволишь, сначала старикам отнесу. Жалко мне их, госпожа Халет - детишек-то по домам разобрали, а старики не идут, говорят - не желают обузой быть. Так я отнесу?  
И с натугой подхватывает котел, бормоча:  
\- Да и послушать их бывает не вредно. Не все они зря ворчат, иногда и правду скажут…

Прячу усмешку - дожила, такая соплячка меня жизни учит. Значит, бравый победитель орков ей не нравится - интересно, почему?  
\- Пойдем, помогу.

Вытаскиваем котел, разливаем в подставленные миски похлебку. Неизменные "спасибо, госпожа" отчего-то не раздражают. Кланяюсь в ответ - то есть изображаю поклоны - бормочу "ешьте на здоровье" и "это все Фирэт, ей спасибо" - и слышу за спиной шелест, шепот, шум, потом - сдержанный (не слишком) гул голосов. Встаю, хватаясь за поясницу, оборачиваюсь - и застываю. Мои соплеменники, да. Не мои - ее соплеменники. В ее честь их будут звать потом народом Халет. А я? Даже не самозванка - не вызывалась я никуда! Это меня вызвали, вырвали…. Опять запутываюсь, останавливаюсь - смотрю.  
И они смотрят - ждут. Они ж меня ждут!

\- Госпожа Халет! - выкрикивает самый нетерпеливый откуда-то сзади. - Что тебе эльфийский-то лорд обещал? Не можно здесь оставаться!  
Ну что ж, - отрешенно думаю я, - поработаем на благо той, настоящей? Не может быть, чтобы все было так просто - сказала, подхватились и пошли. А как еще?  
\- Лорд Карантир обещал нам защиту и покровительство, - надо же, выдаю как по писаному, - если мы переселимся на север, ближе к его крепости.  
Молчат.

\- По мне - на севере делать нечего. Покоя на границе не будет. Но лорд помог нам, и мы могли бы отслужить ему… - судорожно соображаю, что бы такое придумать, и выдаю - да хоть падаль убрать! Нехорошо - пришли, пожили, и дальше пошли, а за собой не убрали.  
Батюшки, хохочут! Все - и старые, и малые, кто-то даже слезы утирает. И я утираю - до того их жалко. До того заметно - именно сейчас - как молоды они и как молод их мир, и как стара я со всеми своими подходцами и плоскими шутками. Спрятать их всех в карман, унести в другую книжку, где хэппи энд, молочные реки и кисельные берега? Не могу.  
\- Завтра, - говорю я, - это мы завтра, с утра. А сегодня надо дать ответ - на север или на юг, под руку эльфийского лорда или сами по себе.  
От собственной дешевой демагогии делается тошно - сглатываю и несусь дальше:  
\- Если б отец мой и брат были живы - пошли бы мы на границу. А я - за второе - хоть оно и труднее, и дольше.

Нахожу глазами Фирэт - она подалась вперед и кивает на каждое слово. Халмир рядом с ней качает головой. Другие лица, незнакомые, сливаются - не разберешь, и вдруг тот же голос:  
\- Был бы твой отец жив - и мы бы за ним пошли! А ты сегодня-завтра за Хальвдана выйдешь - за ним нам идти несподручно!  
\- А чем Хальвдан плох? - выкрикивает кто-то. - Всем хорош, отчего бы за ним не пойти!

У обоих, конечно, находятся сторонники, и все происходящее начинает до боли напоминать заседания городской думы. Пусть себе прокричатся. Сажусь - устала, оказывается, будто таскала тяжести, пододвигаю к себе ближайшую миску и доедаю остывшую похлебку. Ох, стыд какой! И это срабатывает - один за другим, бросив взгляд, останавливаются, замолкают, ждут. А я думаю - как быстро все меняется здесь! Как быстро меняюсь я - точно на качелях раскачиваюсь: изумление - сомнения - любовь -долг. Приехали. Вот это мое.

Впрочем, оправдания уже готовы: если это сон, то я ему хозяйка, и нечего сомневаться. А если нет - тем более: здесь их лет через -дцать спалят, как солому, и все.  
Скажу.  
Не успеваю: уже не на меня смотрят - мне за спину. И оборачиваться не нужно - ясно, разбудили моего потенциального жениха.

Хальвдан бросает на меня взгляд сверху вниз - и взгляд этот выражает полное удовлетворение: вот так и надо. А потом принимается солидно излагать свои взгляды на ситуацию в целом, а также на женщин и их место в обществе. Оригинальностью взгляды не блещут - непонятно только, зачем ему сдался эльфийский лорд - ему-то, Хальвдану, какая корысть? Может, затем, что я сама мечтаю оказаться от помянутого лорда подальше? И почему все, что делает и говорит героический Хальвдан, мне представляется только в черном цвете?

Встаю, не обращая внимания на протянутую руку - и не успеваю сказать ничего: кто-то проталкивается сквозь толпу. Вернее, толпа поспешно - или испуганно? - расступается. Мелькает копна нечесаных волос странного буро-зеленого оттенка, и передо мной возникает нечто. Нечто скудно одето в юбочку из травы и бусы из сушеных ягод. Ни бороды, ни усов, ни, простите, бюста - широкое бабье лицо, плоский нос, желтоватая кожа - кто это? Старательно, но безуспешно вспоминаю - а отсутствующее в первоисточнике существо пристально смотрит на меня, потом на Хальвдана, словно выбирая, и низко кланяется. Мне.

Хальвдан со свистом втягивает воздух, порывается что-то сказать, но существо качает головой, а потом отчетливым баритоном изрекает:  
\- За ней пойдем.  
На этот раз - ни выкриков, ни ропота. Существу в травяной юбке уважительно кланяются, не хуже, чем "госпоже", и кто-то тихо, почтительно спрашивает:  
\- Отчего ж за ней? Неужто правда - падут заслоны эльфийские?  
Существо коротко кивает, снова меряет меня взглядом - и я не могу избавиться от мысли, что оно-то видит подделку. Видит, но не скажет. Точнее, об этом не скажет - широкое лицо сминается, морщится, точно от боли, и обладатель его принимается вещать:  
\- Нет у тебя детей, кроме нас. Нет у тебя мужа, кроме нас. Пока других не захочешь - мы твои.  
И, подкрепив это глубокомысленное высказывание энергичным кивком, существо спокойно садится на землю, складывает руки на животе и застывает неподвижно. Тут в голове у меня что-то срабатывает - и я уверенно опознаю в нем бабу скифскую, в здешних условиях называемую пукколом.

Странно, но все, кажется, довольны. Ко мне подходит Халмир - точнее, Фирэт подталкивает его - и вызывается набрать людей "падаль убирать"; за ним другие - спрашивают, скоро ли в путь, не осердятся ли на нас эльфы и согласятся ли помочь.  
Доволен почему-то и Хальвдан - наверно, потому, что получает возможность еще раз напомнить о Невероятном-Прыжке-Со-скалы группе поклонников и поклонниц, восхищенно внимающей ему.

Да что со мной? Он же в самом деле увел этих орков и спас кучу народу. И в самом деле спрыгнул, и лежал там чуть не сутки - один, не зная даже, кто победил. Решительно запрещаю себе копаться в причинах и следствиях - и все-таки царапает: может, и я здесь для того, чтобы снова быть рядом с ним? Так ведь не буду - учите, как говориться, матчасть. И явление эльфийского лорда отнюдь не способствует воссоединению семьи. А вот это - самое больное место. Лорд Карантир, к которому мне лучше явиться первой, не дожидаясь вечера - и постараться сыграть роль Кассандры.

\- Завтра, - говорю я. - Завтра с утра и начнем. А пока - пойду я.  
Фирэт идет следом, Хальвдан, к счастью - нет.

 

7.

Правда, к шатру свернуть не удается - Фирэт, чуть не плача, тащит меня к реке - принимать подобающий вид. Рек тут целых две, на выбор - и та, что поспокойнее, хороша необыкновенно. Фирэт оставляет меня у мостков, уверяя, что она мигом - только принесет чистое.  
\- Ты, госпожа, не поищешь ли мыльного корня? А то кипятить да заваривать некогда!

Сажусь на мостки, болтаю ногами в теплой воде. Нет, не убедить его - не доказать, что скоро все кончится - и покой, и победы. И лениво, едва не засыпая - а как же, интересно, с пророчеством почтенного пуккола быть - ведь если формально, есть у меня и муж, и дети. А если отсчет вести по-здешнему, а не по-тамошнему, то кого считать мужем - любого, с кем госпоже Халет приспичит пойти под кусточек, или только законного?  
\- Ну вот, - огорченно вскрикивает над ухом Фирэт, - заснула!  
Действительно, заснула - по крайней мере, не придется оправдываться, что мыльного корня так и не собрала. Фирэт подбирает юбку и лезет в воду, запускает руку в мягкий ил, выдергивает какие-то стебли и командует:  
\- Госпожа, ты грязное-то снимай, я потом постираю!  
Вручает мне пучок стеблей и даже не думает отворачиваться - наоборот, покрикивает:  
\- Волосы-то еще раз ополосни!  
Послушно тру, скребу и ополаскиваю. Фирэт еще раз придирчиво осматривает меня с ног до головы, и вдруг вздыхает:  
\- Красивая ты, госпожа! Аж завидно!  
И, пока я, поперхнувшись, хватаю чистую рубашку, вздыхает снова:  
\- Он-то, бахвал этот, может, и не врет - да только я все равно ни одному слову не верю. Ему на тебе жениться - вдвойне выгода. Ой!

На кого это шили? Кое-как - слышен подозрительный треск - просовываю голову: так и есть, у Фирэт в руках синий шарик. Еще один минус доблестному Хальвдану, так некстати оказавшемуся в шатре - забыла, а потом закрутилась. Вообще-то, обычное дело - можно было и не удивляться. Это Фирэт удивляется, радостно ахает, ловит всплески синего света:  
\- Госпожа, что это? Верно, подарок? Неужели Хальвдан подарил? Да нет, - тянет она презрительно, - где ему! Значит… - и пытается зажать ладонью уже вылетевшее, - лорд?

Рубашка расправлена, и можно принять подобающее ответу постное выражение:  
\- Лорд, конечно. Сказал - платит за то, что вовремя не пришел на выручку. Он, видишь, думает, что отвечает за нас - вот свою вину и заглаживает. А что - полезная штука! В лесу, да ночью…  
Фирэт смотрит, кивает - и, кажется, не верит. Протягивает мне шарик:  
\- Пойдем, госпожа.

Я напрасно опасаюсь продолжения расспросов - Фирэт трещит про гребни, ленты и новый красный сарафан, который она для меня отыскала - и явно ждет похвал.  
Приходится оправдывать ожидания - и терпеть: Фирэт непременно хочет сама заплести мне косу. Чуть не лопаюсь от смеха - мне! Косу! Шедевр парикмахерского искусства закрепляется двумя деревянными гребнями, и Фирэт облегченно вздыхает:  
\- Ну вот, всегда бы так. Я пойду пока, посмотрю….

Тоже вздыхаю - опять на люди! Расправляю сарафан - не совсем красный, скорее, кирпичного цвета - больше похожий на усовершенствованный фартук, и, как фартук, оснащенный большими карманами, в один из которых и отправляется синий шарик. Босые ноги, кажется, никого не смутят - ну и ладно, думаю я, низко наклоняя голову - не попортить бы прическу на выходе - но выйти не успеваю. Фирэт, задыхаясь, влетает обратно:  
\- Едут, госпожа! Сказали, в воротах уже! Что ж делать-то? - и в отчаянии мечется по шатру, поправляя то и это.  
\- Стой! - хватаю за руку, - Кто едет? Лорд?  
Нет, всего лишь гонцы от лорда. Странная смесь облегчения и досады: что это? Встречи не будет? Может, и к лучшему, если не будет? Но гадать некогда - посланник ждет.  
Один - остальные, наверно, остались за воротами.  
Вокруг толчется народ, жаждущий наконец-то спокойно рассмотреть эльфа вблизи и при свете. Ну да - высок и прекрасен, как все они - но я, похоже, замечаю только одного эльфа.  
\- Госпожа Халет! - поклон, светлые блестящие волосы на миг скрывают лицо. - Мой лорд не может оставаться здесь долее завтрашнего утра - братья призывают его. Но прежде чем уехать, он хотел бы оценить ущерб, нанесенный вам нашим небрежением - а для того просит помощи. Есть ли среди твоих подданных кто-нибудь, способный составить перечень того, что утрачено?  
\- Есть! - Ну конечно, Хальвдан вылез.  
\- Есть! - Халмир. И смотрит на Фирэт - оценила?  
Выходят вперед, старательно не глядя друг на друга.

\- Тебя, госпожа, мой лорд непременно желал бы увидеть до отъезда, и просил передать, что, едва лишь отправит братьям ответ, не замедлит появиться здесь. А пока - не скажешь ли: верно, что твой отец выбрал это место и построил здесь укрепления, а ты помогала ему?  
Н-да, незатейливые мужские игры... Но делать нечего - отвечаю:  
\- Мой отец и мой брат - и я помогала им.  
\- Прими мое сочувствие, госпожа. - Он снова склоняет голову. - Значит, ты знаешь окрестности и можешь показать слабые места обороны? Мой лорд, полагая, что твое племя не желает больше оставаться здесь, желает устроить на этом месте заставу...  
И, оборвав речь на полуфразе, возглашает:  
\- Приехал, госпожа!  
Ох. Пока пытаюсь сообразить, что делать и куда бежать - в рукав вцепляется Фирэт:  
\- Госпожа Халет! Нельзя же так - без плаща! Неровен час, дождик пойдет!

Дождь и в самом деле собирается. Но плащ вряд ли так уж необходим - при босых-то ногах. Другое дело - недостижимые сейчас резиновые сапоги... Но Фирэт упорствует, и я, кивнув напоследок гонцу, ныряю в шатер.

Привычно ожидаю новой порции охов и ахов, но получаю нечто новенькое:  
\- Госпожа, позволь мне пойти с ними ! Позволь! Они ж вон какие - еще подерутся, позор какой, или наговорят чего! Халмир-то один его не уймет, вдвоем легче будет!

Драки, скорее всего, эльф не допустит - а вот что еще может выкинуть доблестный Хальвдан, неизвестно. Халмир, похоже, не слишком разговорчив, но Фирэт-то любого заткнет!  
\- Ладно, иди.

Радостно взвизгнув, Фирэт кутает меня в неопределенно-бурую тряпку, расправляет и оглаживает, и опять болтает - впрочем, к болтовне ее, как всегда, стоит прислушаться:  
\- Ты, госпожа, ему друхову землянку покажи - такая захоронка, эльф - и тот не найдет.  
\- Землянка? - дождавшись поощряющей реплики, Фирэт стрекочет дальше:  
\- А у заднего забора, там за вырубкой в лесу - холмик, на нем две рябины. Вот между ними и вход.  
\- А как же... хм... хозяин землянки?  
\- А он, госпожа, загодя чует, что к нему идут, и уходит! Вот я как-то... - и вдруг мучительно краснеет, по привычке зажимая ладонью рот.  
Стараюсь не рассмеяться - наверняка бегала к Халмиру на свиданье, а теперь проговорилась, дурочка.

Киваю и, дождавшись кое-как окончания ритуала облачения, вырываюсь, бегу - к нему. На пороге, конечно же, спотыкаюсь и весьма неизящно вываливаюсь навстречу несравненному моему лорду Карантиру. Что б я, интересно, делала, если б растянулась прямо у его ног? Наверно, померла бы на месте. А так - жива, и даже умудряюсь мотнуть головой, изображая поклон.

Гонец беседует со своими новоиспеченными помощниками - Фирэт, без тени смущения отодвинув Хальвдана, сейчас же встревает в разговор - дело пошло.  
Ну вот, опять ловлю себя на том, что отвожу глаза. Вдох. Выдох. Поехали.  
\- Лорд Карантир, ты хотел бы осмотреть укрепления?

Кажется, лорд в гневе. Губы сжаты в нитку, брови сдвинуты - громовержец! Жаль, что не помогает даже спасительная ирония - лицо, по-прежнему невообразимо прекрасное, будто оживает. С ним - таким вот - мне легче: и смотреть, и говорить:  
\- Полагаю, передний забор ты уже видел? Что, если начать с заднего - он короче, и мы закончим осмотр до темноты.  
Кипит... нет, уже остывает. Берет себя в руки с трудом - видно, что не привык.  
\- Изволь, ты здесь хозяйка.

Это не свидание - это в чистом виде сдача объекта в эксплуатацию. Лорд Карантир - строгий заказчик, за спиной свита - десяток бдительных, безупречных, до зубов вооруженных эльфов - в общем, обстановка расхолаживает. Чинно проходим по… никак не могу дать определение, наконец, решаю - становищу; как положено, получаем свою долю поклонов и приседаний. Молчу - пока можно молчать.  
"Вот это забор, мой лорд, и в нем непременно должна найтись калитка"?  
Калитка действительно существует, и при ней - пара стражников, невольно заставляющих задуматься - кто, собственно, их здесь поставил? Отодвигают тяжелый засов - можно начинать.  
"Вот это забор…"

Деревья вырублены шагов на двадцать, торчат свежие пни, а дальше - лес, вполне глухой и нетронутый. Безуспешно ищу упомянутые Фирэт рябины, с тоской соображая, как буду босиком прыгать по пням и корням - спасибо еще, стекол здесь нет! Зато очень кстати начинается напророченный ею же дождик.  
И что говорить, когда нечего говорить?

Эльфы - все разом - вдруг резко оборачиваются, и с десяток стрел упирается едва ли не в грудь местному жителю - друху, он же пуккол. Похоже, эльфам стыдно - слишком поздно заметили аборигена - и они твердо намерены любой ценой исправить свой промах. Ну нет - какой ни есть, а это мой подданный!

Когда количество слов "адан" и "друадан" переваливает за сотню, и эльфы, не слишком, впрочем, убежденные, отказываются от своих кровожадных намерений - предмет спора удовлетворенно кивает и изрекает:  
-Ямы!  
Вот она, местная специфика - пока я соображаю, что к чему, лорд Карантир понимающе кивает в ответ и незамедлительно отдает приказ - ямы осмотреть, составить план и доложить о выполнении.

Эльфы, буравя почтенного друха подозрительными взглядами, разбредаются по вырубке - при высочайшей особе остаются только двое. Ага! Кажется, лорд намерен отослать и этих - и сейчас же изобретает предлог - обследовать, как далеко частокол заходит в воду. Один из телохранителей пытается напомнить о своем основном назначении, но лорд неумолим. Ну, а что он теперь придумает - или все дальнейшее действо будет проходить прямо здесь? Старательно натягиваю плащ на голову - не помогает. Волосы слиплись, за шиворот течет, нос наверняка покраснел - а уж каково приходится ногам!

\- Не вернуться ли нам, госпожа Халет?  
\- Э… раз уж мы здесь - может, дождемся твоих? Вон там, под деревьями? - Ибо ни рябин, ни тем более землянки в этом потопе да с моим богатым опытом разглядеть все равно не удастся.

Но делаю хорошую мину, уверенно шагаю вперед - и изо всех сил запрещаю себе оглядываться. Да стоит ли? Он идет следом, и меня вдруг охватывает счастливая - и такая редкая - уверенность в собственной неотразимости. Что там пни и кочки - даже они словно расступаются передо мной - красивой, уверенной, удачливой! И, конечно, в две неуловимые рябины я едва не утыкаюсь носом. Землянка? Отступаю на шаг - эльф он или кто? Пусть сам найдет!  
Опускается на колени, раздвигает мокрую траву:  
\- Не здесь ли живет этот… - и замолкает, тоже затрудняясь с определением.  
\- Друадан.

 

8.

В ответе явно никто не нуждается - лорд с усилием не то отваливает, не то отодвигает крышку - и в нос шибает запахами сухой травы и плесени, неизменно сопровождающими упомянутого друадана. Погреб. Как есть - погреб. Скользкие даже на вид ступеньки - деревянные чурбачки. Низкая притолока - и непроглядная темень. Хочется обернуться, спросить - хотя бы взглядом: ну что - ты идешь? Я - иду. Делаю шаг, другой, старательно пригибаюсь - и на третьей же ступеньке оскальзываюсь. Кажется, успеваю взвизгнуть. Точно - крепко прикладываюсь локтем и съезжаю по ступенькам, собирая по пути рекордный урожай заноз. Плюхаюсь вниз - подо мной что-то трещит и ломается. Кряхтя - старость не радость - встаю на четвереньки. Пол завален сеном и какими-то круглыми палками - это они так странно хрустят. Совсем темно - не иначе, лорд решил узнать, что со мной случилось, и заслонил своей особой вход. Отползаю в сторону, освобождая ему место, наступаю на собственный подол, опять падаю - и из кармана, точно сжалившись, вываливается заветный синий шарик.  
\- Халет?

Он здесь, совсем рядом - и, наверно, успел задвинуть крышку, соображаю я, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам - картина, признаться, не радует. Друадан явно не привык к изыскам вроде мебели - имеет место лишь пол, покрытый сухой травой. Те самые палки оказываются тростником - интересно, а это зачем? В углу - дырка? Лаз? Словом - запасный выход. В другом - навалена куча травы побольше, прикрытая лохматой шкурой - лежбище? Логовище? Нечто, хорошо сочетающееся с определенным ранее стойбищем. Интересно, а от слова "сидеть" подобное производное существует? - затравленно размышляю я, подползая к преполагаемой хозяйской постели. Потому что я собираюсь именно сидеть. Не стоять - условия не позволяют - и уж тем более не лежать. Сидеть, причем прямо, ни к чему не прислоняясь: к земляной стенке - себе дороже. К нему?... Невозможно. Особенно сейчас, когда он осматривает мою руку, переворачивая ее ладонью вверх, и что-то шепчет, склонившись над ней так низко, что хочется сжать пальцы, чтобы поймать его дыхание. Когда стоит только повернуть голову - и можно коснуться его волос, черных в синеву, и почувствовать их запах. Невозможно, я не решусь... Или решусь?

Не успеваю. Он выпрямляется, смотрит на меня в упор - я вижу на его лице отблеск недавнего гнева. И вдруг говорит:  
\- Мои братья. У меня шестеро братьев, и все хотят меня видеть - именно сейчас. Где они были раньше, когда я всюду ходил за ними? Когда мне хотелось только одного - быть половиной пары, как каждый из них? А сейчас они зовут меня. Упрекают, что я забрался в эту глушь, что забываю их, что якшаюсь с непонятными уродливыми тварями. Тварями!

Он морщится - на минуту мне кажется, что он вот-вот заплачет - но он не плачет. Он заходится смехом - внезапным и ужасным; он словно принуждает себя смеяться, и, смахивая слезы, выдавливает:  
\- Если б только они видели, что я делаю! Что я буду делать!  
Как... Как все просто! Как привычно! Как легко поступить правильно - оттолкнуть его, оскорбиться - можно даже напоказ - и уйти. Как удобно...  
И как безумно смешно!  
Вот она я, примерная жена и мать - сижу в какой-то грязной дыре, на куче соломы, босая, в нелепых домотканых тряпках - и с эльфом! С эльфом! Почему-то это - самое смешное - и, глядя на его острое ухо, я хохочу во все горло, хохочу до колотья в боку, до сведенных скул, до слез. "С эльфом!" - подвываю я. "С тварями!" - стонет он. Мы цепляемся друг за друга, чтобы не упасть, колотим один другого - мы будто сходим с ума от смеха, и я с трудом выдавливаю:  
\- А что ж ты делать будешь?  
\- А вот что, - говорит он - и целует меня.

Разве он умеет? - успеваю подумать, и больше не успеваю ничего, потому что проваливаюсь в поцелуй, как в пропасть. Я знаю за собой эту слабость - но все, что было раньше, по сравнению с этой пропастью не глубже... не глубже дыры, в которой мы сидим. Неужели все еще сидим?

Я-то, по крайней мере, уже лежу, и прости-прощай, красный сарафан и когда-то чистая рубашка, и тени бегут по его лицу, и пальцы его, быстрее этих теней, распускают завязки на рубахе, потом на поясе - и я вижу.  
Я вижу, что лицо его и кисти рук в самом деле покрыты красноватым загаром - потому что все остальное - золотое и серебряное, и сказочно гладкое, и невероятно нежное, и твердое, и влажное, и тяжелое... И можно уже ничему не удивляться - после того поцелуя, разве тому, как время сначала растягивается, замедляется, и целая вечность проходит от удара до удара, а потом начинает ускоряться, сжиматься, быстрее, быстрее, и кто-то ехидный - из другой жизни - хихикает внутри: "Большой взрыв, да?" - но мне все равно, потому что вправду - большой взрыв.

После которого, как водится, становится тихо, и вселенная, заключенная внутри нас, начинает расширяться до размеров землянки, и можно, чуть не плача от восхищения, провести дрожащими пальцами по его лицу, повторить очертания бровей, щеки, губ... Можно слушать его дыхание - и его голос, почти шепот:  
\- Я тоже так думал - прежде. Я думал, что люди - это как гномы, только бесполезные. - Он тихо смеется. - Бесполезные! Мне сказали, что вы пришли и поселились здесь - и я ответил - пусть живут. Пользы от них нет, но и вреда тоже. А потом - я помню, как мы въехали на холм, и я увидел частокол, огонь, орков - и вас - тех же самых, грязных, израненных и оборванных, и понял, что не видел ничего прекраснее. И увидел тебя - помнишь?

Я не помню - это еще не мое воспоминание. Но слишком хорошо знаю, что будет дальше.  
\- Ты останешься? Теперь - останешься?  
Как он уверен в себе - и как прекрасен - в своей уверенности, в своей наготе...  
\- Останусь - кем?

Он молчит, и смотрит на меня, а потом садится и начинает ругаться на незнакомом языке - вполголоса, злобно, методично, словно повторяя заученный урок. Поток ругательств иссякает так же неожиданно - лицо его вдруг проясняется, и он выпаливает:  
\- Плевать! Моей женой!  
\- Нет.

Вот так ему привычнее - краснея от гнева, надрывать глотку, поминая и Морготовых тварей, и треклятых братцев, и ненормального отца - ну и меня, обманщицу и предательницу. Так жаль его - в тесной землянке и рукой-то не махнешь, грозя кулаком неизвестно кому! Не могу удержаться от смеха - и он, окончательно рассвирепев, хватает штаны и рубаху, кое-как натягивает их, всем своим видом изображая презрение - решительно карабкается по лестнице и исчезает, оставляя вместо себя прямоугольник серого дневного света.

Не торопясь - ибо некуда - пытаюсь вытряхнуть солому из волос и одежды, и убеждаюсь в безнадежности этого занятия: хочешь - не хочешь, а придется вылезать. Странно... Неужели они возвращаются, отыскав меня даже здесь - те самые скука и лень? Да нет, дело-то не в них - во мне. С чего я вообще взяла, что обязана поступать по-писанному? Откуда знаю, что остаться с ним - все равно, кем я стану для него - невозможно? Дело действительно в тех текстах - или в чем-то большем?

 

9.

Тень. Шаги, быстрые, тяжелые - вернулся? Одумался?  
\- Халет?  
Хорошо, что нельзя ни встать, на выпрямиться - а, значит, и падать некуда.

Потому что никакой это не Карантир.  
Это Хальвдан.

Проглатываю пару ласковых. Разжимаю кулаки. Спокойно. Может, все и к лучшему - и никаких больше притязаний на мою руку и сердце уже не предвидится?  
Подбираю синий камушек, прихватываю и сарафан, и волоча его по ступенькам, выползаю наружу.  
Не совсем - по плечи. Солнце садится за реку - мне видно только одну; дождь кончился, и ощутимо похолодало.

Хальвдан ждет, и, ничего не дождавшись, садится на корточки. И молчит. К сожалению, поза его значительно уменьшает трагизм момента - не помогает даже невесть зачем привешенный к поясу меч. Лениво прикидываю, не голову ли он собрался рубить подлой изменщице? Ну, поехали...  
\- Чего тебе?  
Выяснения отношений - как же я их ненавижу! Самое ужасное, что правила, похоже, везде одинаковы - до зевоты. Ну вот, он уже сообразил, что ни визжать от страха, ни просить прощения я не собираюсь. Меряет меня (верхнюю часть меня) взором, полным благородного негодования, и изрекает:  
\- Вот, значит... Вот оно как! Со мной, значит - то батюшка не велит, то братец увидит, а с ним, значит, с нелюдем этим - раз, и все?  
Киваю. А что тут скажешь?  
Хальвдан мрачнеет. Наливается кровью. Но держится - и даже голоса не повышает, надо же!  
\- А людям, думаешь, понравится? Понравится им, когда узнают, что госпожа Халет, что любому и каждому своей чистотой да невинностью в глаза тыкала - под эльфа легла? А?  
Значит, все-таки не сцена ревности. Мне уже не скучно. И зевать не хочется. Хочется понять, на что мне сдались - здесь и сейчас - власть и ответственность, от которых - любых, самомалейших - я готова была бежать, сломя голову. Потому что я знаю, что не отдам ему - и не брошу - ничего. Никого.  
\- Не понравится, да? И тебе не нравится! - Ага, вот и конструктивное предложение! - И мне бы не понравилось, если бы, скажем, мою жену кто-то гулящей назвал. Ну как?

Да, права была Фирэт - храбрый Хальвдан жаждет вовсе не моего роскошного тела. Как же она так оплошала-то, упустила? Вот, сидит благородный воин, ответа ждет. И не знает, что сегодня я весьма однообразна:  
\- Нет.  
\- Ах ты!... - Хальвдан останавливается, вероятно, вспоминая эпитеты поразвесистее, и вдруг - вскакивает и со всего маху бьет меня ногой. В лицо.

Взвизгиваю и дергаюсь, и прилетает мне, по счастью, не в нос и не в челюсть - в плечо.  
Опять пересчитываю ступеньки - куда ощутимее, чем раньше. Опять копошусь в соломе, ощупывая плечо и правую ногу - вроде цела. В голове звенит - тоже приложилась? Или... не в голове?

Кажется, наверху? Ползу, ожидая увидеть все, что угодно - но только не это: Хальвдан, уже с мечом в руке, спиною ко входу в землянку, а против него... орки! Десяток, больше - со страху не разобрать. Не оборачиваясь, хрипит:  
\- Уходи! Отнорком! Живьем хотят...

Но я не слушаю, снова высовываюсь - слишком все ненастоящее, слишком по-книжному, по-сказочному, чтобы я поверила - и испугалась взаправду. Но орк, валяющийся под рябиной, мертв по-настоящему - голова у него разрублена. Я не могу отвести глаз - и едва успеваю отвернуться, как меня выворачивает - вниз, во тьму. Там, внизу, ход, по которому мне надо - велено - бежать, куда бы он ни вел, и, наверно, привести помощь. Я не могу. Где все? Где эльфы, только что бродившие по вырубке? Где часовые? Зачем я опять выглядываю наружу - вход устроен так, что ни частокола, ни вырубки не видно, и кричать, наверное, бесполезно - только орков злить - но не могу. Кричу - и орки видят меня. Радостно рыча, один подныривает слева, тянется - я в ужасе приседаю и закрываюсь рукой.

Вспышка!

Камень, все еще зажатый в кулаке, сейчас открыт, и будто притягивает последние закатные лучи - собирает их вместе - и мечет орку в морду. Тот вопит, раздирая глаза когтями, и катится по траве.  
Ага!

Пристраиваюсь ступенькой выше, ловлю уходящий свет - приходится далеко вытягивать руку - но синие молнии бьют и бьют, поражая орков. Ну, по крайней мере, еще одного.

Хальвдан оборачивается, подмигивает... и пропускает удар. Орк достает его снизу - наверно, метится в колено, но Хальвдан - даже мне ясно - он слишком опытен и хорош - успевает уклониться, и удар приходится выше. Хальвдан приседает, но тут же выпрямляется, отшвыривая другого орка, а я лезу вперед, уже совсем внаглую - вспышка, орк визжит и падает.  
Но движется он медленнее, и орки снова достают его, и солнце садится.

Отчаянно, надрываясь, ору, размахивая камнем, выпрямляясь во весь рост, и Хальвдан все еще держится, прикрывая меня....  
Свист - почти звон, распарывающий воздух, различимый даже сквозь вой орков. И мой визг, да. Стрелы. Воздух наполняется стрелами, и орки падают, и падает Хальвдан, пройдя несколько шагов навстречу спасению - теперь он может позволить себе упасть, бой окончен.

Ползу к нему. Отпихиваю дохлого орка, потом эльфа - живого, пытающегося что-то спросить. Где ж он был раньше? Рядом с Хальвданом - эльфов двое: один осторожно поддерживает ему голову, положив пальцы на виски, другой... пульс считает, что ли?  
Набираю воздуху... И выдыхаю.

Хальвдан смотрит на меня - ясно, отчаянно, и так же ясно и отчаянно я понимаю, почему бездействуют эльфийские лекари.

Он шевелит губами - но слов не угадать: прости? Прощай? Беру его за руку - и жду. Сзади кто-то плачет - наверное, Фирэт, - я оборачиваюсь, ищу ее взглядом - и не нахожу. Не успеваю найти - наталкиваясь на другой взгляд. Лорд мой Карантир... Потом. Или никогда.

Сейчас - Хальвдан. Ему не больно - эльфы не зря стараются, но я вижу, как ему страшно, и одиноко, и темно - и не знаю, чем помочь. Должно быть, и он видит мое отчаяние - потому что пытается улыбнуться - и подмигивает. И я улыбаясь и подмигиваю в ответ, и хочется верить, что он успевает увидеть это.

Невозможно - ни встать, ни отпустить его руку. Невозможно справиться - с несправедливость, обыденностью, привычкой к смерти - к гибели в бою - у всех, кроме меня. Сзади - шепот, треск, шорох, но обернуться - кажется сейчас худшим предательством - пусть делают, что хотят. Что нужно. А меня не трогают.  
Почему же вот это - последнее - перевешивает все? Перевешивает те слова - они же были! Почему кажется, будто их не было?

Я даже не знаю, кто есть у него в этом мире - мать, отец, брат, как там?

\- Хальвдан! Ха-а-альв...  
Вот, накликала.  
Разгибаюсь - встать все еще не могу.

Совсем темно, откуда-то взялись факелы, и валяется в траве синий камень, так и не спасший его.  
\- Хальвдан!  
Голос женский, и женщина, оттолкнув ненужных уже целителей, подбегает и с размаху бросается на колени.  
Фирэт!  
Валится ему на грудь, заглядывает а спокойное - улыбающееся! - лицо, тоненько взвизгивает - и падает, прижимаясь щекой к его руке.  
\- Фирэт!  
Наверно, я обозналась - этого не может быть, она же...  
Она садится - там, по другую сторону, так же, как и я, не отпуская его руки.  
\- Что же я наделала... - едва слышно, шелестом, не шепотом даже. - Что же я наделала...  
И я четко понимаю, что сейчас она натворит-таки дел. Откуда я знаю? Откуда знаю, что мне нельзя сидеть и горевать, что госпожа Халет - это не просто имя - но долг на всю жизнь?  
\- Что ж ты наделала? - голос я-таки сорвала.

\- Я! - выкрикивает Фирэт - так и есть, не удержалась. - Я! Его! Сюда послала! Чтобы полюбовался он, как его любезная Халет! Время! Проводит! Все я! Чтобы увидел он - и ко мне.... Ко мне вернулся! Ты его не любила! А я - любила-а-а! - И разражается потоком рыданий. Ну, это легче. Ей легче. Бедной, маленькой девочке Фирэт, обманутой обманщице, забывшей - не пожелавшей верить - своим собственным словам. Предусмотревшей все, кроме - нет, не орков - отсутствия любви. Бедная Фирэт. Бедный Халмир, к которому она не бегала на свидания в землянку. А к кому - бегала?  
\- Фирэт, не надо... - Но прежде чем она успевает оттолкнуть меня - рядом возникает Халмир.  
\- Пойдем. Пойдем давай. - И она встает, и позволяет увести себя - и даже не оглядывается - на того, кто всю жизнь будет незримо стоять у нее спиной. Откуда я знаю?

Кажется, теперь и я могу встать. Все смотрят на меня - люди, эльфы. Карантир не смотрит - и даже отступает на шаг, но я вижу его - я все еще вижу его.  
\- Сегодня мы оплачем Хальвдана, который погиб, но не пропустил орков, а завтра схороним его - и уйдем. Нам здесь не место, и не судьба - жить под властью эльфийских владык.  
Кланяются. Поднимают Хальвдана - и вслед за носилками тянется горестный плач и шепот.

То, что раньше казалось таким трудным - вслух не выговоришь - теперь слишком просто. Нет лучшего лекарства, от любви, чем смерть - жаль, действует оно не всегда...  
Уходят эльфы, тревожно оглядываясь на своего лорда - он машет рукой, веля им уйти. Нагибается, поднимая с земли синий шарик.  
\- Что с нами будет дальше, Халет?  
\- Послушай, что будет с тобой... - я помню так мало - так мало останется ему от меня.  
\- Ты возьмешь? - протягивает. Конечно, возьму. Он же мой.

Пальцы встречаются - и не могут расстаться. Не могут расстаться руки, он тянется ко мне - и я, забыв обо всем на свете, тянусь к нему - и снова проваливаюсь. Глубоко - у этой пропасти нет дна. Тьма.

 

10.

Толчок. Запах - знакомый - забытый уже запах бензина.Ремешок сумки, намотанный на руку - вот он, инстинкт! Щека, прижатая к стеклу.  
Лорд мой!  
Сон!  
\- Остановите!

Выскакиваю и бегу - пешком, разбрызгивая жуткую снежную кашу - домой. Туда, где есть что-то, оставшееся от того мира. Есть ли?

Звонок, торопливые шаги за дверью.  
Нет, конечно, его нет.

Младший радостно пляшет вокруг:  
\- Мама, а ты что принесла? А мне что?  
\- Принесла, принесла... В сумке посмотри. - Неприкосновенный запас жвачки выручает, как всегда.  
\- Привет! - басит из комнаты старший сквозь грохот музыки.

Младший торопливо дергает молнию - и синий - цвета того неба - луч ударяет вверх, наполняя полутемную прихожую.  
\- Что это? Фонарик, да? Фонарик? Мама, это мне?... Мама, ты что, плачешь?..


End file.
